greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smackdown Live (Episode 51) - Results (WWE2K18)
Seth Rollins set to defend US Title in a Triple Threat at King of the Ring hits an unsuspecting Seth Rollins with a Gore backstage'']] Lafayette, LA - Before they clash at King of the Ring for the World Heavyweight Title, Finn Balor has promised Big E Langston that he will meet his "demons". Plus, the two final first round King of the Ring Tournament matches takes place Before the show even started, Seth Rollins confronted GM Ric Flair about what Aiden English did to him last weekend at a Smackdown exclusive Live Event and demanded he get English at King of the Ring, Flair said he could make it happen but he would have to cancel his scheduled match against Rhyno, Rollins refused due to him wanting revenge for what the "War Machine" did to him 2 weeks ago, Flair reluctantly agreed to Rollins facing English this Sunday but he stood his ground on cancelling tonight's match against Rhyno. Rollins brushed it off and demands that he has both English & Rhyno This Sunday with the title on the line in a Triple Threat. Flair made it official before Rollins walked out of his office. But before Rollins could get far, Rhyno gored Seth out of his boots, further aggravating the injuries Rollins sustained during the English assault. Can Seth even make it to Puerto Rico? Braun Strowman def. Big Show to advance in King of the Ring Tournament standing tall after defeating Big Show to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament'']] It was a rivalry renewed as Braun Strowman battled the man he once broke the ring with - Big Show - with the winner advancing in the King of the Ring Tournament. After massive blows exchanged by both monstrous Superstars, it was "The Monster Among Men" who flattened "The World's Largest Athlete" with not one but TWO running powerslams to secure the victory and now he will go one-on-one with Roman Reigns in the semi-finals at King of the Ring. Is "The Big Dog" ready for them hands? Alexa Bliss gets extremely personal with Charlotte Flair; Huge Match made for Next Week staring a hole in Charlotte Flair as "The Queen" interrupts Bliss' rant'']] After failing to secure the Smackdown Women's Title last week on Smackdown Live, Alexa Bliss came out to address her opponent from last week, Charlotte Flair. In what many thought was to be a "congratulations" turned into an all out rant towards WWE management and the Flair Family. Bliss went as far as to blame Charlotte's politicking by using her father's name to remain on top of Smackdown. Not to be disparaged, "The Queen" made her way to the ring to call out Bliss on disrespecting her family's good name and threatened Bliss to watch herself. Not even phased, "The Goddess" called out Charlotte for "acting tough" on camera and says "go ask daddy for his balls". Quickly calming the situation, Ric Flair interrupted and informed Alexa Bliss that she will get one more shot at the Smackdown Women's Title, IF she gets past Nia Jax next week on Smackdown Live with the winner facing Charlotte for the title at Judgment Day. Bliss, then blindsided the champion and dropping her with a DDT before sliding out of the ring. Asuka def. Naomi forcing Naomi to tap out to the "Asuka Lock" in quick fashion'']] Still holding onto the NXT Women's Championship (due to it being as good as the Money in the Bank briefcase), Asuka entered the arena focused on claiming another victory, in her path? the "Dancing Superstar" Naomi. Looking to take out the "Queen of Glow" in quick fashion, "The Empress" kicked Naomi into oblivion before locking in the "Asuka Lock" to earn the quick victory, continuing her dominating streak on Smackdown Live. Karl Anderson def. Jinder Mahal to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament flooring Jinder Mahal with a TKO en route to victory and advancing in the King of the Ring Tournament'']] In the final first round match in the King of the Ring Tournament, all the betting odds were in favor of the dominant Jinder Mahal to make quick work of one half of the "Good Brothers", Karl Anderson After constantly flooring Anderson with forearms, big boots and even his finishing move, Mahal was on his way to the semi-finals but "The Modern Day Maharajah" wanted to toy with "The Machine Gun" a little more, even power bombing him onto the apron and slamming his head into it as well. But Anderson was not to be denied as Mahal's confidence got the better of him when Anderson floored Mahal with a running big boot before finishing him off with the TKO to advance in the tournament. Now Jinder knows to NEVER play with guns. Cruiserweight Champion Neville def. Akira Tozawa (Non-Title) finishing off Akira Tozawa with the "Red Arrow" to pick up the win just 5 days before King of the Ring'']] In his first match back since re-signing with WWE, Cruiserweight Champion Neville looked to renew a rivalry with the outstanding Akira Tozawa in the main event of Smackdown Live It was extremely high paced and impactful all at the same time as Tozawa looked to make a statement and stake his claim at a future shot at the Cruiserweight Title but Neville would not be denied as he rolled out of the way of Tozawa's devastating senton bomb from the top rope, it was all but over and "The King of the Cruiserweights" put the final nail on the match with his "Red Arrow" finishing move to score the pin and victory, gaining extreme momentum heading into King of the Ring. Big E Langston finally met Finn Balor's "Demons" before King of the Ring face to face with Big E Langston before they clash at King of the Ring'']] Before they clashed in Puerto Rico in a Last Man Standing Match for the coveted World Heavyweight Championship. Finn Balor finally introduced Big E Langston to the "demons" he has kept buried for so long After last week when Langston showed no remorse for what he did to Balor 2 months ago in the parking lot, Balor - who was banned from the arena - appeared on the titan-tron to inform the No.1 Contender that he will "let his demons loose" and "The Master of the Five Count" got a early message with the appearance of "The Demon King". Confused at what he was seeing, Langston taunted Balor before sliding out of the ring. Is this a sign of things to come This Sunday? Gallery Rhyno-Rollins (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|Rhyno gores the already injured Seth Rollins backstage after finding out they will compete in a Triple Threat at King of the Ring (also involving Aiden English) Rhyno-Rollins_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png|Rhyno standing over the fallen US Champion backstage Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png|Braun Strowman entering for another encounter with the Big Show, hoping to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(4).png Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(5).png Big_Show_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|With the ring re-enforced, Big Show enters to do battle once more with "The Monster Among Men" Big_Show_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png Strowman-Show_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|Strowman floors Show with two Running Powerslams to secure the victory and advances in the King of the Ring Tournament Strowman (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|With Roman Reigns looking on backstage, Strowman now has his sights set on Puerto Rico and "The Big Dog" Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(6).png Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(7).png|It will be "The Monster vs. The Dog" at King of the Ring in the Semi-Finals Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png|After failing to win the SD Women's Title last week, Alexa Bliss appears on Smackdown to address the champion Alexa Bliss (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|Bliss gets extremely personal, calling "backstage politics" towards his loss last week Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|Women's Champion, Charlotte Flair enters to confront her rival Naomi_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|The former Divas Champion enters to do battle with "The Empress of Tomorrow" Naomi_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png Naomi_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|Holding the NXT Women's Title and a future Women's Title match when she sees fit, Asuka enters for another match Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png Asuka-Naomi (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|Asuka makes quick work of the "Glowing" Superstar to pick up yet another win with the Asuka Lock Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(4).png Asuka_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(5).png|Asuka continues her momentum and continues to have the Women's Champions looking over their shoulders Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|Jinder Mahal enters, looking to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png Karl_Anderson_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|One half of "The Good Brothers" Karl Anderson looking to upset the "Modern Day Maharajah" and advance in the King of the Ring Tournament Karl_Anderson_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png Karl_Anderson_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png Anderson-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png Anderson-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png Anderson-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(4).png Anderson-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(5).png|Mahal is confident that he will advance in the Tournament Anderson-Mahal (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|Not to denied, Anderson gutted out a TKO to defeat Jinder Mahal to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament Karl_Anderson_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(4).png|Karl Anderson will now face Luke Harper in the Semi-Finals of the King of the Ring Tournament Karl_Anderson_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(5).png Karl_Anderson_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(6).png Neville_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|Cruiserweight Champion Neville returns to Smackdown Live in the main event Neville_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png Neville_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png|Neville will defend his title against Hideo Itami at King of the Ring and looks to build momentum heading into that match Neville_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(4).png Neville_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(5).png Neville-Tozawa (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|Neville hits his devastating "Red Arrow" finisher on Tozawa Neville-Tozawa_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png|Neville scores the pinfall victory and heads into King of the Ring with strong momentum Neville_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(6).png Neville_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(7).png Neville_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(8).png|As Neville shouts for his crown, we are left with the question is Hideo Itami ready for "The King"? Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|Big E Langston...Introducing "The Demon King" Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(4).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(5).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(6).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(7).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(8).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(9).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(10).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(11).png|Big E Langston drove Finn Balor to release his demons just days before they do battle at King of the Ring Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(12).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(13).png Finn_Balor_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(14).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(1).png|Big E Langston doesn't look intimidated and he storms the ring Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(2).png|Big E Langston comes face to face with "The Demon" that Finn Balor has kept buried for so long Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(3).png Demon Balor-Big E (SDLive Ep.6) (1) Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(4).png|Finn Balor drops the World Heavyweight Title in between he and Langston, signifying what this is all about Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(5).png|Looking into the eyes of Finn Balor and you see nothing but anger and destruction Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(6).png|Big E Langston holds the World Heavyweight Title in his hands, is this a sign of things to come at King of the Ring? Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(7).png Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(8).png|Showing no signs of fear, Big E Langston taunts his King of the Ring opponent Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(9).png|Balor returns the favor, showing that he will pull out all the stops on Sunday Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(10).png|Big E Langston uncharacteristically rolling out of the ring, possibly saving himself for Sunday Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(11).png|Will Big E Langston slay "The Demon" and be the Last Man Standing?... Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(12).png|Or will "The Demons" aid Finn Balor in his act of vengeance to retain the World Heavyweight Title? Demon_Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.6)_(13).png Category:Shows Category:Smackdown Live Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:Smackdown Season Eight